Omoi
is a shinobi of Kumogakure, and a member of Team Samui. Appearance Omoi is a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards and forehead protector. He is always seen with a thoughtful expression, as though always in deep contemplation and sucking on a lollipop. He also carries a long sword on his back. Personality Omoi is a very cautious person and likes to think things through before acting. He is more level-headed than his team-mate Karui, but has a habit of exaggerating the end result of minor things (like when Karui threw a rock at him and he believed it would cause an avalanche and destroy Konoha) and likes to make fun of Karui's hot-headed personality with painful results.Naruto chapter 450, pages 10-11 He also has respect for people who stand by their word, even if they are the enemy. He is a very intelligent ninja. It has also been said by his team-mate, Karui, that he is rather pessimistic when he expresses his concern for Killer B. Nevertheless, he is capable of becoming dead-serious and exhibit great conviction when the situation demands it; having expressed disgust when he saw that Akatsuki was making Sai fight his brother and stepped in to prevent that from happening. Abilities Omoi is skilled in taijutsu, and has good teamwork skills with his team-mate Karui. He also uses swordplay with a long white katana in his fighting style, like many Kumogakure shinobi. His skill in Kenjutsu was complimented by Sasori, after Omoi was able to free Tokuma Hyūga and Ranka from Sasori's control. He also was able to defend himself from Sasori's puppets at the same time with his swordplay. He can also use Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading and Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading. In addition, Omoi says that he knows a few lightning release techniques, and he can infuse his sword with lightning. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc In his first appearance, he and Karui argued over the possible reasons that they could have been called by the Raikage. He thought he was going to be scolded for putting mayonnaise on his potatoes; the argument started, however, with Omoi suggesting that Samui's back problems stemmed from her large breasts, something Karui didn't need to worry about. Five Kage Summit Arc Later, after Naruto Uzumaki's victory over Nagato, Omoi and his team were seen travelling to Konoha, where he worried that, once they got there, a girl would fall for him and, once he had to leave, she would commit suicide out of loneliness. After a short argument with Karui, she threw a rock at him. While he worried that she could have buried Konoha had she caused an avalanche, Karui angrily yelled that he overreacted too much. After they arrived at Konoha, they were shocked to find a giant crater in its place (caused by Pain's Shinra Tensei shortly before his battle with Naruto). Omoi blamed Karui for the crater being there, while Samui said they should ask someone for information on what had happened. After receiving permission to kill Sasuke Uchiha as a missing-nin, Omoi and Karui overheard Naruto, Sakura Haruno, and Sai talking about Sasuke. Karui ordered them to tell her everything they knew about Sasuke. Naruto, Sai and Sakura engaged in physical combat with Karui and Omoi. The fight quickly ended and again Omoi demanded to hear information about Sasuke. Sakura questioned them on what it had to do with them, and Omoi angrily replied that Sasuke had attacked their village and captured their master. He also said that he would get their revenge on Sasuke. He listened and was surprised to hear from Naruto that his master Killer B might still be alive. He and Karui went to an isolated spot for Naruto to start talking about Sasuke. When Naruto said that, if they killed Sasuke, it would spread the hatred, he asked how were they supposed to get rid of the anger and pain. Naruto replied that they could hit him as much as they wanted until they had exhausted their hatred. Karui gladly took him up on his offer. However, Omoi stayed back, and thought it over. When Sai arrived and stopped Karui beating Naruto, he agreed that it was pointless. He then commented that Naruto didn't seem to be the type of guy to rat out a friend, despite them being an enemy, which earned him Omoi's respect. He then left with Samui to see the Raikage after they had copied down all the information on Akatsuki and Sasuke. As he left, he wondered if Naruto was okay, and he was pleased to hear that Karui secretly cared as well. When the Raikage, Bee, C and Darui returned safely to Kumogakure, Omoi is seen crying in joy for the safety of his master, and he questions about Samehada that Bee is now carrying as his new weapon after fighting Kisame Hoshigaki, who is actually hiding in the great blade. Shinobi World War Arc Omoi is placed in the Surprise Attack Division alongside Sai and Kankurō. Omoi questions if Kankurō will make a good captain because of his age. Later, while moving out on one of Sai's Super Beasts Imitation Picture birds, Omoi once again questions Kankurō's ability as captain, and then asks if he is worried. He then tells Omoi if he wants to protect his comrades, he should make sure that their mission is a success. Later, in enemy territory, the Surprise Attack Division is attacked by Akatsuki's Suprise Attack and Diversion Platoon. He manages to counter attacks from the controlled Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party, using Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading, before realizing they were allies. Upon witnessing Sai's distress at Shin's resurrection, Omoi resolves to stop the fighting without friends and family having to hurt each other.Naruto chapter 517, pages 17 Omoi feigns an attack on Deidara but instead cuts Sasori's chakra strings with his Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading.Naruto chapter 518, pages 02 After discovering that Shin's stomach has Deidara's explosive clay in it and that his clay is deactivated by lightning element techniques. He then tries to pierce Shin with his lightning-infused blade, but misses. After Sai successfully throws Deidara and Sasori into Kankurō's containment puppets, Omoi pierces Deidara with his lightning blade to deactivate his suicide bomb. Kankurō then tells him to do something about Sai's brother, but Shin's soul had already been released. Later, he is seen with Zaji and Sai on Sai´s ink bird, launching a surprise attack on Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Pakura and Gari. Haku then takes them down with his Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors. When Haku´s group launched an attack, he is saved by Kakashi´s division. Trivia * His name is a pun on two words which have the pronunciation "Omoi": ** 重い, which means "heavy", contrasting with Karui, which means "light". ** 思い, which means "thought", alluding to his thoughtful manner. References